There are typically various difficulties that are associated with integrating micro devices into electronic packages. These difficulties include die isolation, handling and bonding as well as forming interconnects in electronic assemblies that include micro devices.
Traditional pick and place methods are usually able to handle devices down to approximately 250 microns in XY size and 50 microns in thickness (i.e., Z height). However, this relatively large thickness is one of reasons that it can be difficult to form interconnects in electronic assemblies that include micro devices.
There are two common transfer methods that are used to integrate micro dice as small as 10 microns in the XY orientation and 5 microns in the Z direction. One method utilizes sophisticated MEMS print head technology while another method is limited to room temperature bonding with an elastoviscous stamp.